


Adora Casts: Zone of Truth

by Hemogobbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/pseuds/Hemogobbler
Summary: Set post-redemption, Adora spikes her and Catra's evening meal with an elixir that will force them to say nothing but the truth to each other for one hour. They both learn far more than Adora could have bargained for.Part of #catradoraweek2018 | Day 4: soulmates.





	Adora Casts: Zone of Truth

The plan had worked perfectly. Adora was now walking Catra back to their room, giddy with excitement.

 

The Bright Moon castle chef had been ready to call in the guard until Adora had _insisted_ it would just be her and Catra’s dishes. She was not poisoning the Queen, she was simply in pursuit of honesty. He shot her a look of utter confusion.

 

“Call me old fashioned, but have you tried just talking to her, kid?”

 

“It’s.... complicated,” Adora said, and he nodded his head dramatically, rolling his eyes. “There’s a lot of stuff that she… and I find hard to talk about. Why else does an elixir like this exist if not be used in these situations?”

 

“Alchemists and mages are pretty uncharismatic, usually,” He affirmed. “Helps them detect liars. Wouldn’t expect _She-Ra_ to need that, though.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

 

“ _I’m_ the one who loves her, not She - ” She stopped talking. She hadn’t even uncorked the truth serum. The chef smiled.

 

“See? You ask me, you’d be fine without it, and this is all a gross invasion of privacy. But, so long as you come back and tell me all about it…” He opened the bottle of liquid magic and doused two platefuls of food, its purple essence soaking in immediately. “Make it count, kid.”

 

The girls made it back to their room at the end of the night, sluggish with fine royal food, and Catra knew something was off. Adora wouldn’t look at her, had rushed her to finish her meal the whole time, and closed the door behind them both in a hurry.

 

“What’s going on?” Catra asked, taking Adora’s hand and forcing their eyes to meet. “Why are you being so weird?”

 

“Weird? What do you mean, I’m not being…” Adora couldn’t continue the sentence. She felt a torrent of new words rise up inside her, about to burst free. The excitement of what she had done, as well as the pure fear of what might come next, drove her to the bed, still clinging to Catra. They sat down together.

 

“Okay… promise you won’t get mad?”

 

“I’m already mad that you’re asking that. What the hell is going on?”

 

Catra looked nervous now, something was throwing off the feline’s usual composure. Her stomach bubbled and her mouth opened and shut, jaw straining to keep something contained. Adora spoke quickly, listing the events of the past day succinctly.

 

“I went to visit Madame Razz. Crazy magic lady I told you about?” Catra nodded warily. “We talked. About the progress of the rebellion, about your defection. About us,” Adora added, vaguely. “She said in the past she suffered the from the same issues that I… we have. She gave me a potion. I had it put in our food. We can say nothing but the truth for one hour.”

 

Catra’s mouth was open, her eyebrows were raised, and her wandering tail stopped dead in its tracks. Adora grew hot and anxious as silence pervaded the dimly-lit room.

 

“If you don’t want to do this I’ll - I’ll wait in the bathroom for an hour!”

 

“Do what?!” Catra raised her voice.

 

“Talk!” Adora didn’t want to waste time like this, but was so worried that by going behind Catra’s back she had betrayed her friend. Again. Catra was drawn into Adora’s sad eyes. She still didn’t understand, but would endure whatever stupid scheme Adora had cooked up to see those eyes sparkle again.

 

“Ever since you joined us… you’ve been distant. We spoke more when we were on opposite sides! There’s a lot to unpack… with Shadow Weaver and stuff. And I know what it’s like, changing team - ”

 

“You don’t know what it’s like,” Catra said, with measured bitterness. “You were off blazing your own trail, with a magical goddamn destiny reminding you that everything you did was _right_. I just followed in your footsteps, _again_ , after YOU LEFT…” Her voice reached a violent crescendo, before fading, “...Me.” Her eyes were watery. She noticed Adora stroking the top of her hand with a thumb, and wanted to pull away, but didn’t. Catra went on.

 

“I’m sorry I keep bringing it up. It still hurts.”

 

“Please don’t apologize,” Adora said, her voice shaking. “I deserve it.” Catra felt warm droplets hit her hand and glanced up to see Adora’s bold, blue eyes weeping.

 

“No! Don’t you cry! I hate it when you cry!” Catra smushed her tail into Adora’s face, wiping it down. Adora still looked distraught, and the words continued spilling out from Catra. “I left… you to die. In that moment I convinced myself that if I could be free of you I’d never have to feel that bad again. I told myself that I hated you every day that I was in the Horde without you. That was a lie, obviously. But... I’ll never be able to make up for that.”

 

“You already have! You’re here now, you’re trying. All you need to do is forgive yourself... and forgive me?” Adora’s voice was pleading, her grip tight.

 

“I forgave you a long time ago,” She admitted. “But I wanted you to feel guilty. It was the only way I could hurt you. You’re so strong.” Catra was wistful, but she was smiling at Adora now.

 

“I never knew, do not know, and will never know what I’m doing with this power.”

 

“Yeah, I said strong. Not smart.” Adora laughed, sniffed back her runny nose, and nodded to herself.

 

“Can we talk about something else? I mean, unless you want to keep going. I feel like we’ve gone over this a million times. I apologize, you apologize, and I know this was my idea, and that I’m dumb…” Catra was nodding. “I forgot how horrible it was to think about. Which makes me _so_ _happy_   that I’m here with you now. Catra... I've never been this happy.”

 

Catra lay back on the bed and beckoned Adora to lie next to her. It reminded Adora of when they were little girls; they could always depend on each other to ward away the bad dreams, and to keep each other feeling like kids and not Horde killing machines. Now, sharing a bed was simply a way to enjoy each other’s company. Adora was curious to know if it could be used for other things, now that they were older, but Catra spoke first.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Do I like you?” Adora giggled. “Jeez, Catra, we’re not children anymore. Of course, I like you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess, I thought you wanted to talk about something else. Let’s go back to our shared trauma and emotional hang-ups, yeah?” Adora, rosy-cheeked, allowed her to continue. “What do you like about me?”

 

Adora paused to consider. She took in every detail of the form lying next to her, as if it was the first time she had truly laid eyes on her. What first?

 

“Your tail,” She said, idly stroking it as it went back and forth between the two of them. She gave it a kiss, and it melted in response, going slack in her hand. Catra blushed, muttering something about how cheesy Adora was.

 

“I like how you don’t give up. The odds never get you down. You believe in your own ability so much and you’ve come so far on your own worth. I’m jealous. You didn’t follow anyone.” Catra looked as though she didn’t believe her. Adora took her cheek in her hand, caressing it softly.

 

“Mostly, I like your eyes. I  _love_ your eyes.” They glowed brightly at Adora, standing out amidst the dark, muted colors of the room. “I think I like the yellow one most - you always wink with it, and it’s so unique to you.”

 

Catra struggled to swallow and took shallow breaths. Adora’s words caught up with her, and her skin radiated so much heat that she thought Catra would feel it. Adora hastened to speak.

 

“Your turn. Assuming, of course, that you like me?”

 

She didn't hesitate, “You’re my best friend. My soulmate. You mean everything to me,” Catra was drunk on truth, feeling lighter with each word that passed through her lips, and closer to Adora with every exchange.

 

“I really like… your…” So many answers competed to escape, her mind made a mess by the gentle blonde gazing at her with wonder.

 

“...Feet,” Catra said, finally. Adora was silent for a time, and could barely suppress a laugh when she spoke.

 

“Oh my god you have a foot thing.” Catra burned with embarrassment and a hitherto untapped source of wrath exploded within her.

 

“I DO NOT HAVE A FOOT THING!” She shouted. The two of them heard Glimmer cackling with mad laughter from the next room over.

 

It took great strength to resist strangling Adora, but Catra knew it would only prove her point. Following the breathing exercises that Adora had taught her, Catra quickly calmed down, eager to explain herself.

 

“They used to wake me up in the night, at the edge of your bed. It was annoying. I was gonna scratch the hell out of them. But, when I saw them under the sheet... they were so soft, and your nails were done so nice. They were you, reaching out to me in the dark.”

 

“Is that why I wake up with no socks on sometimes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Baby, that’s a foot thing.”

 

“Okay, then I have a foot thing. For just _your_ feet. Happy?”

 

Adora nodded, stroking Catra’s hair and ears with both hands, “I want two more. And if that’s what you’re opening with I can’t wait to hear the rest.”

 

Catra scoffed, “So needy. Fine. Does She-Ra count?”

 

Adora looked confused, “What about her?”

 

“I don’t like She-Ra,” Catra frowned. “I don't think I ever will. But, I can see you in her. Every time she shows up, I know Adora is in there doing what she does best. Making people feel safe, spreading hope, kicking ass. Even if she… scares me.”

 

Adora didn’t talk for a time. Grappling with two identities was a reality she had accepted without forming much of an opinion on. It was how she would protect Etheria, and her friends, and so She-Ra was a valuable asset. All she could do was get better at controlling the goddess and her abilities. The uncertain future would always haunt her, though, as well as the vast, untamed sea of power that swelled within.

 

Catra saw this and began listing off whatever sprang to mind in an attempt to appease her.

 

“You smell amazing, like, all the time. Your hair is beautiful and I play with it when you’re asleep. You have a plan for everything, which doesn’t work most of the time, but then you overcome whatever the problem is anyway! Your arms… are really nice…” Catra tried analyzing the words as she spoke them, “And for some reason, I like it when we fight and you put me in a headlock?”

 

This elixir had worked better than Adora could have ever hoped. She made a mental note not to hold any of these things against Catra when it was over, but there was so much free ammunition lying out in the open now. She wanted more of the magic juice, but, admittedly, did miss the way Catra would slink around sensitive questions. It was a touching look inside her mind, however, and gave Adora some much-needed answers to long-standing questions.

 

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra in a crushing hug, which elicited a gleeful squeal from the feline. Catra held Adora’s waist and buried her head into her neck.

 

“I missed you so much,” Catra whispered.

 

“I missed you too,” They held each other tighter, Catra’s tail running up and down Adora’s back.

 

“Is this love?” Catra asked when they finally pulled away. It was a dirty word in the Horde, forbidden. Though, this did not stop it from spreading throughout the troops. It was too powerful a concept to be squashed, and Catra felt she was arriving at some definition.

 

“What does it feel like?” Adora asked, curious, but fully aware of the answer.

 

“Like it all matters. Like I’m a real person. I'd fight my whole life for you. Lose it, too.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you,” Adora said, moving in for a kiss.

 

“Just try and stop me,” Catra thread a leg between Adora’s, clutching at her abs and digging the occasional nail into her sides, probing for any weakness. She found none.

 

After that night, they no longer needed magic to be open with one another. There would always be games of power, and history of wrong between them, but no more secrets. Only love.


End file.
